Grandpa babysits Inuyasha
by Inumaru101
Summary: Granpa has to babysit inuyasha and inuyasha acts like a dog dog but he denies it. Inu gets into some trouble. Just a OneShot


This has alot of OCC but it was okay i guess. Please review

* * *

Grandpa babysits Inuyasha

Sorry inuyasha but me and mom have to go to Souta's thing at school. You can't come; you can stay here with grampa. He's gonna babysit you."

"Feh I'm not a pup I don't need a babysitter." Inuyasha snorted.

"No you're not a pup but I'm tired of coming home to my house being destroyed."

"Hey Buyo made me chase him, he bit my ear. It's his fault, but I don't see you punishing him."

"Inuyasha I did punish Buyo, and you are staying here."

"Feh, that's not fair."

"Okay Grampa here is a tape recorder of my voice. Anytime Inuyasha becomes to much just press play."

"And why is that dearest." Grampa asked.

"Here watch." Kagome said. She pressed play on the tape recorder. "Sit boy." The tape recorder said.

Inuyasha went crashing to the floor.

"Hey wench what was that for." Inuyasha exclaimed when the spell wore off.

"Now don't use it unless you have too. Any Inuyasha be a good boy, I'll be back later." Kagome said. Then she pet Inuyasha.

""Hey, stop treating me like a dog."

"Bye inuyasha." With that everyone left leaving Inuyasha and grandpa in the living room.

"So youngster what do you want to do. I can show you some of my favorite ancient remedies and ancient artifacts."

"No thank you I'm just going to go up to Kagome's room."

"Well okay then."

Then Inuyasha went up to Kagome's room.

"Hmm what to do? Hey I wonder where she keeps the ramen around here." Inuyasha said to no one in particular. Then He went on all fours and sniffed around her room. He went under the bed then in her closet; he jumped on her bed then back to the floor.

"Man I don't smell any in here. Bet she keeps it in the cooking place , the kitchen I think. Yeah it makes sense. Inuyasha said. Then he stood up on two and ran out of her room to the kitchen. On his way to the Kitchen he ran into Buyo. Grandpa was sitting in the living room reading a newspaper while buyo and Inuyasha met again.

"Oh, cat back for round two eh. Well this time I'm going to get you." Inuyasha said. Buyo then started running in the opposite direction.

'Oh yeah perfect timing this time I'll get him into big trouble.' Buyo thought then went under the table. Inuyasha also ran under the table but ended up knocking it over and a couple glasses and plates on it. When the table fell over it broke the glasses and plates. Inuyasha kept running though.

'Great that had to get the old mans attention, but just in case it didn't.' Buyo then ran over towards the old man and then jumped on top of the coffee table in the living room that was next to Grandpa. Inuyasha also jumped on the coffee table but ended up running straight into the old man. Inuyasha jumped away immediately and kept chasing the cat. They ran around the house knocking things over. Grandpa watched as the two ran. He was in shock. At times Inuyasha was on two feet and at others he was running on all fours.

"Get back here you cat." Inuyasha yelled. The two were now running towards a window. Buyo managed to get out and run across the field. Inuyasha followed him out the window.

Grandpa grabbed the tape recorder his granddaughter gave him and headed out the door. When he saw the two he pushed the play button on the small device.

"SIT"

_**Smack!**_

Inuyasha fell to the ground. Then grandpa went up to him.

"Come with me my boy. Leave the cat alone and follow." Grandpa said to the hanyou.

Inuyasha got up and followed the old man afraid that he would use the tape recorder again.

Grandpa led them back in the house. "Now youngster we do not chase the cat. I don't care if your part dog or not, look what you did to the house."

Inuyasha looked around the house and noticed it was destroyed. "Feh, it was all that cats fault."

"Yeah, yeah and you didn't do a thing. Now I want you to clean this place up now or I will sit you again."

"But-"

"No buts you did it you clean it."

"feh." With that said he went to go and try to clean up the house.

1 hour later

"Man that's the last time I clean up around here. No where can I find that voice box thing that old man used to sit me with." Inuyasha wondered into the living room and found the old man asleep. Then he saw the tape recorder sitting on the coffee table. He sneaked up and grabbed it then ran up to Kagome's room as fast as he could.

When he got up there he put slashed the tape recorder to pieces with his claws. Now that that's taken care of, back to Ramen. He went back down stairs to find his ramen. The old man was still asleep.

He looked all around till he finally found some in the pantry. Then he grabbed it and ripped it open. He went to eat it but found it was hard.

"Hey this doesn't taste like ramen. How does Kagome make it so good? Hey I wonder if the old man would know, after all he is supposed to be watching me. Babysitters make sure to feed the ones they watch, and I'm hungry so looks like he's up for the job."

"Hey old man, wake up." Inuyasha yelled.

"Uh, what." He said half asleep.

"I'm hungry make me something to eat."

"I'm sorry boy but I can't. They told me not to, they said they were going to bring something home to eat later."

"But, I'm hungry now, fine if you won't make me something to eat then I'll go out and find something, I'll go hunting."

"Hunting, sorry boy but you won't find any animals out there to kill."

"But fine I smell food coming from…" he said the started sniffing the air and walking in the kitchen. Grandpa right behind him. "here." He said as he reached the trash can. The he started digging in it.

"No wonder Kagome thought you need a babysitter. Stop that right this minute or I'll sit you."

"yeah go ahead and try that." Inuyasha said.

Grandpa went back into the living room looking for the tape recorder. "Where is the tape recorder Inuyasha." Grandpa said when he came back into the kitchen. Inuyasha had thrown trash everywhere and was now in the refrigerator.

"Oh you mean that voice box. Yeah you won't find that. I ripped it up." Inuyasha smirked.

"Fine you want to act like a dog; I'll treat you like a dog." Grandpa said.

"What do you mean act like a dog."

"Everything you have done is dog like so far so, down boy. Bad dog get out of the fridge this is your last warning."

"Yeah sure whatever. "Inuyasha said, but still stayed in the fridge.

"Fine this calls for something more drastic" grandpa said then ran out of the kitchen back to his room. He grabbed some sutras that Kagome gave him for his birthday. She said don't ever waste them because they actually work. Then he grabbed and old dog collar and chain he had from their old dog.

He snuck back into the kitchen to find the hanyou sniffing around in the cabinets. He snuck up behind him and put the collar on the unsuspecting hanyou.

"Hey what the hell." Inuyasha cursed.

"I told you now come on your going outside." Grandpa said.

"Inuyasha tried to get the collar off but noticed the sutras. He soon just followed.

Gramps led him to a post and chained him up. The post also had sutras so inuyasha couldn't break it.

"Now when Kagome gets home then you can come back in okay boy. Now be a good dog."

"I AIN"T A DOG, NOW TAKE THIS OFF OF ME!" Inuyasha screamed. Grandpa just shrugged and went back inside.

Inuyasha struggle for awhile, and then he saw Buyo again.

"You this is your entire fault. Go away." He said.

Buyo just looked at him and teased him Inuyasha got so frustrated by Buyo he forgot all about the collar and chain and attempted to chase after the cat. Buyo ran out of inuyasha's reach and inuyasha tried to follow as fast as he could till he was suddenly caught by the chain.

"Damn this stupid chain. God I feel like such a dog." With that he layed down and waited till Kagome got home.


End file.
